Za gorąco
by pointless112
Summary: Anglia potrzebuje chwili świętego spokoju, a Ameryka ma plan. Raczej bez fabuły.


Zainspirowałam się grą 'too hot'... tyle chyba wyjaśnień wystarczy... z góry przepraszam i byłabym wdzięczna za jakiekolwiek słowa od was ;)

* * *

Ameryka często przylatywał do Anglii. Zawsze kiedy znajdował chociaż trochę wolnego czasu parę godzin później był już w Londynie. Uwielbiał to. Kochał kiedy Anglia otwierał drzwi, a jego mina drastycznie zmieniała się, kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę, kto przed nim stoi. Uwielbiał przypominać sobie wszystko na nowo. Każdy oddzielny dotyk ciała, ust. Kochał też to, kiedy Anglia udawał zirytowanego, kiedy naprawdę wcale taki nie był. Kiedy odwracał się, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Ameryka często narzekał na deszcz, który mimo wszystko też uwielbiał. Narzekał na jedzenie i nawyki Anglii, które kochał ponad wszystko. Ale była jedna rzecz, której szczerze nienawidził. Jedna jedyna rzecz, która go irytowała, kiedy po długiej rozłące mogli się znowu spotkać.

-Nawet na chwilę? - zajęczał Ameryka z fotela stojącego na przeciwko masywnego biurka.

-Nawet - odburknął Anglia, nawet nie unosząc głowy znad stert papierów.

Ameryka po raz kolejny wydał z siebie przytłumiony jęk i poprawił się na krześle. Musiał coś wymyślić.

-Skończysz to jutro - stwierdził, ale szybko pożałował swoich słów, kiedy zobaczył potępiające spojrzenie zielonych oczu. - Albo potem. Pomogę ci. Błaaaaaggaaaaaam!

Anglia po raz kolejny go zignorował i wrócił do swojej pracy. Naprawdę chciał to wszystko rzucić w cholerę i zrobić cokolwiek ten idiota chciał, ale nie mógł. Gdyby tylko mógł, już dawno by go tu nie było. Ale przez lata nauczył się, że niektórych rzeczy nie można odkładać, zwłaszcza tych, które się zostawiło na ostatnią chwilę. Nawet państwa mają swoje obowiązki, których nie mogą zaniedbać.

Arthur spojrzał ukradkiem na Amerykę, który powoli zsuwał się z fotela i cały czas nie przestawał jęczeć. Postanowił go zignorować. Ale jak to zawsze bywa, łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Jego jęki były wyjątkowo rozpraszające. Docierały głęboko do jego mózgu i nie mógł się skupić. Przycisnął dłonie do twarzy i powoli przesunął je na włosy.

-Alfredzie - powiedział głośno, sprawiając, że młodsze państwo od razu ucichło i spojrzało w jego stronę. W jego oczach rozbłysła nadzieja. - Zamknij się.

-Eeeeeeh?! - krzyknął, albo raczej wrzasnął ze zdziwieniem Ameryka. - Nie możesz mi tego robić, rozumiesz? Jesteś okruuuutny! Przeleciałem specjalnie dla ciebie cały ocean, i co? Nie proszę cię o dużo, chcę tylko...

Ameryka nie zaprzestawał swojego monologu. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że Anglia wcale go nie słucha i próbuje wymyślić coś, żeby zyskać chociaż godzinę spokoju, w którą zrobi wszystko co miał do skończenia. Ale wcześniej musi sprawić, żeby ten głośny Amerykanin zaprzestał swoich lamentów w jego gabinecie. Zwykłe 'wynoś się stąd' nigdy nie działało.

Wtedy w jego głowie rozkwitł nowy pomysł.

-Słuchaj, pójdziemy na kompromis - przerwał mu Anglia i cisza po raz kolejny wypełniła pomieszczenie. Oparł łokcie na blacie, a o splecione dłonie podparł brodę. - Wyjdziesz teraz z tego pokoju i przez, powiedzmy, jakąś godzinę nie będziesz mi przeszkadzać. Ja skończę to co mam zrobić, ty pomarnujesz czas na swój własny sposób, bo w tym właśnie jesteś ekspertem.

-Nie widzę w tym żadnego kompromisu - wciął się w jego przemowę Ameryka, z obrażoną miną.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem - westchnął Anglia, zastanawiając się jakim cudem nigdy nie przestawał kochać tego kretyna. - Kiedy już skończę, zrobię wszystko, w ramach rozsądku oczywiście, wszystko co tylko będziesz chciał.

Kiedy wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, Ameryka zastygł bez ruchu. Wpatrywał się w niego, szukając cienia kłamstwa.

-Wszystko? - spytał po chwili.

-Absolutnie wszystko - potwierdził Anglia, powoli zaczynając żałować swoich słów.

-Przysięgasz?

-Tak.

-Na swoje niewidzialne jednorożne?

-One są prawdziwe, ile razy mamy przez to przechodzić, Alfredzie?

-To nie ma teraz znaczenia! Przysięgasz na nie?

-Tak, tak tak! Przysięgam! Cokolwiek zechcesz!

Ameryka uśmiechnął się. Potem wstał bez słowa i podszedł do drzwi. Pomachał ręką na pożegnanie i wyszedł z gabinetu.

-Co ja zrobiłem? - jęknął Anglia i zmarnował parę cennych minut na leżeniu na stole i rozpaczaniu.

Kiedy Anglia siedział w pokoju na górze, Ameryka nie próżnował. Bez pośpiechu zrobił sobie kawę, a potem wygodnie usiadł w fotelu w salonie z laptopem na kolanach. Przez dobrą godzinę szukał czegoś odpowiedniego. Czegoś, czego Anglia normalnie nie zgodziłby się zrobić. I w końcu, po długich poszukiwaniach, znalazł. Z uśmiechem odstawił laptopa i sięgnął po zimną już kawę. Czekał cierpliwie.

Po długich minutach czekania, Ameryka usłyszał odgłos kroków. Potem charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Chwilę potem, na schodach pojawił się Anglia. Jego włosy jak zawsze odstawały na wszystkie strony. Na jego twarzy było widać zmęczenie. Po jego chodzie można było zauważyć, że był spięty, zapewne całą tą pracą.

Alfred obserwował jak najpierw bez słowa znika w kuchni, a potem pojawia się z filiżanką herbaty i siada na kanapie po przeciwnej stronie stolika, przy którym siedział. Ameryka podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, obszedł stolik i usiadł obok niego.

-Jestem wykończony - mruknął Anglia i uniósł filiżankę do ust.

-Nie wątpię - zgodził się z nim Alfred, wpatrując się w niego z oczekiwaniem.

Arthur nie dawał po sobie poznać, że w ogóle zauważył wyczekujące spojrzenie. Powoli pił herbatę odsuwając od siebie godzinę wyroku, który sam na siebie wydał. Kiedy twarz Ameryki była oddalona od jego policzka o parę milimetrów w końcu westchnął i odłożył filiżankę na stolik.

-Więc? - spytał, powoli opadając na oparcie kanapy. - Co wymyśliłeś?

Alfred uśmiechnął się. Szybko się opanował. Podciągnął nogi do góry i usiadł po turecku, twarzą do Arthura. Poprawił koszulkę, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. Anglia uniósł jedną brew do góry.

-To jest gra - powiedział w końcu, zadowolony z siebie Ameryka.

-Gra...? - Arthura nie brzmiał ani trochę na przekonanego.

-Tak - potwierdził i chwycił starsze państwo za ręce. - Musisz usiąść naprzeciwko mnie.

Anglia nie ruszył się od razu. Najpierw spojrzał na twarz swojego kochanka, kompletnie nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Wiedział jednak, że już nic nie może zrobić, żeby wycofać się ze swojej decyzji. Zresztą, może to wcale nie będzie nic strasznego, pomyślał i zmienił pozycje. Usiadł na zgiętych nogach. Teraz znajdowali się na przeciwko siebie, ich kolana stykały się.

-Nie jestem pewny, czy chcę wiedzieć jak się nazywa ta gra... - mruknął Anglia, wpatrując się w niebieskie źrenice.

-Chcesz - uśmiechnął się do niego Ameryka. - To będzie świetne.

-Oh, już nie mogę się doczekać.

-Oczywiście, że nie możesz - Alfred przez chwilę patrzył na niego bez słowa, zanim ujawnił nazwę tajemniczej gry. - Za gorąco.

-Za... gorąco? - zdziwił się Arthur. - Mam otworzyć okno... czy...?

-Nie, nie! To nazwa. Gry. Gra się nazywa 'za gorąco'.

W tym momencie na twarzy Ameryki pojawił się triumf i duma, jakby dokonał czegoś niesamowitego. Za to na twarzy Anglii malowało się totalne przeciwieństwo. Nie wiadomo, czy miała wyrażać zrezygnowanie, czy niechęć. Z takimi odczuciami wpatrywali się w siebie i czekali na jakikolwiek odzew od drugiej strony. W końcu Ameryka nie wytrzymał.

-Nie wyglądasz na przekonanego - zauważył, bardzo inteligentnie, oczywiście.

-Nie możliwe, naprawdę? - Anglia zrobił zdziwioną minę, a widząc, że Alfred kompletnie nie zrozumiał jego ironii, westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. - Bo nie jestem przekonany. Ani trochę. To głupia gra.

-Nie jest głupia - sprzeciwił się szybko Ameryka i chwycił go za ramiona, bo Anglia zaczynał zbierać się z kanapy. - Nawet nie wytłumaczyłem ci zasad!

Jedyne co Arthur zobaczył, to wielkie, niebieskie oczy, wpatrujące się w niego ze smutkiem. Niech to szlag, pomyślał, siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Alfred od razu się rozpromienił.

-Więc... gra polega na tym, że mamy się całować. Ale poczekaj na najlepszą część - dorzucił szybko, widząc zdziwioną minę Anglii. - Nie możemy przestać i nie możemy się nawzajem dotykać. Kto pierwszy się odsunie, albo dotknie drugiej osoby przegrywa i musi zrobić to, czego zażąda wygrany.

Usta Arthura rozchyliły się lekko.

-Żartujesz, prawda? - spytał.

-Przestań wyglądać na takiego zdziwionego - powiedział Alfred i uśmiechnął się do niego. - Za trudne dla ciebie?

-Chciałbyś! - krzyknął Anglia, ale wcale nie czuł się tak pewnie jak brzmiał jego głos. To nie tak, że nigdy się nie całowali. Wręcz przeciwnie, robili to wbrew pozorom bardzo często. Całowali się i nie tylko. W końcu byli już razem paręnaście lat. Mając tyle czasu razem trudno było spodziewać się czegoś innego. Na długo przed tym, kiedy w końcu zaczęli być razem, Francja określał ich kłótnie i relacje jako 'frustrację seksualną', co nie tak bardzo mijało się z prawdą. Byli bardzo, bardzo sfrustrowani i wydawało się, że nigdy nie będą w stanie się sobą nacieszyć. Pomimo wszystkich kłótni, różnic i przeciwności, byli dla siebie idealni. Dobrze o tym wiedzieli, chociaż nie koniecznie chcieli się do tego przyznać.

Potok jego myśli urwał się, kiedy usłyszał głos Ameryki.

-Możemy zacząć? - spytał cicho i przysunął głowę trochę bliżej. Anglia zauważył, że w tym samym czasie jego nogi cofnęły się do tyłu. Wystarczająco na tyle, żeby nie mogli się dotknąć kolanami.

Arthur przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w górę. Nie zdążył nawet pozbierać myśli, kiedy usta Alfreda przywarły do jego własnych. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, wpatrywał się z zaskoczeniem w Amerykę. Miał zamknięte oczy i bardzo powoli i delikatnie całował jego wargi. Anglia poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele. Zamknął oczy i zaczął z coraz większym zaangażowaniem odpowiadać na pocałunki.

W wielkim domu panowała cisza. Jedynym dźwiękiem były ich urywkowe oddechy i usta, które odsuwały się od siebie, żeby w sekundę potem znowu do siebie przywrzeć. Oba państwa czuły, jakby powietrze w okół nich stawało się coraz cieplejsze.

W pewnym momencie Anglia poczuł, jak Ameryka zaczyna nieświadomie napierać na niego, z coraz większą siłą wpijając się w jego wargi. Arthur wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnienie i odpowiedział tym samym, nie chcąc pozwolić, żeby Amerykanin przewrócił go na plecy. Kiedy otworzył oczy, odnalazł spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek. Alfred uśmiechnął się do niego, nie przerywając pocałunku. Zaraz potem jego powieki opadły i Arthur zauważył, że wsuwa dłonie pod zgięte kolana. Co on wyprawia?, pomyślał, ale szybko porzucił tą myśl, kiedy poczuł jak zęby Ameryki ostrożnie zaciskają się na jego dolnej wardze. Przysunął go delikatnie do siebie i rozwarł wargi. Anglia nie zignorował tego subtelnego zaproszenia i wsunął język w jego usta.

Bez zastanowienia uniósł ręce do góry i w momencie gdy chciał zatopić dłonie w bursztynowych włosach, zrozumiał, że nie może tego zrobić. Opuścił ręce i z całej siły zacisnął je na kolanach. Wtedy zrozumiał, czemu Ameryka wcześniej wsunął dłonie pod kolana. Nagłe pragnienie dotknięcia było tak wielkie, że aż prawie niemożliwe do powstrzymania. A co gorsze, świadomość, że nie mogli tego zrobić, chociaż byli na wyciągnięcie dłoni, sprawiała, że chcieli tego jeszcze bardziej.

Anglia wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie, kiedy język Ameryki powoli przesunął się po jego podniebieniu. Nagle poczuł, jakby jego wnętrzności zaczęły się kurczyć. Obaj oddychali przez nos, nie chcąc ani na chwilę odsuwać się od siebie. Dyszeli głośno, a ich pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej mokry i gorący. Alfred jęknął głośno w usta Anglii, który zacisnął dłonie na kolanach z większą siłą, żeby przestały drżeć. Namiętne pocałunki i rosnące napięcie sprawiało, że zaczęły zalewać go fale gorąca.

Nagle Arthur poczuł ogarniającą go irytację. Zaczął wpijać się w usta Ameryki, który nie zostawał ani na chwilę w tyle i odpowiadał dokładnie tym samym. Desperacko przyciskali do siebie wagi z coraz większą siłą, starając się nie myśleć o coraz większym pragnieniu dotyku, który zaczęli odczuwać.

Niespodziewanie w tym samym czasie oba państwa otworzyły oczy. Wpatrywali się w siebie i doskonale wiedzieli, co czuje ten drugi. Wtedy obaj obalili się rumieńcem, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że razem odczuwają nieznośne pulsowanie między nogami.

Pieprzyć to, pomyślał Anglia i bez zastanowienia przesunął swoją dłoń wzdłuż uda.

Policzki Ameryki nabrały ciemniejszego koloru, kiedy poczuł, jak ciałem naprzeciwko niego wstrząsnął dreszcz, a z jego ust wydobył się przeciągły jęk rozkoszy. Arthur nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jego oddech znacznie przyśpieszył, ciało co chwilę drżało, ale nie przestawał obsypywać kochanka gorącymi pocałunkami.

Alfred zamknął oczy, ale wtedy jego wszystkie odczucia nabierały mocniejszych barw. Do jego uszu wyraźnie dobiegały pojękiwania Arthura. Czuł ciepło jego ust i siłę jego pewnych ruchów. Jeśli miał być szczery, to ani trochę się tego nie spodziewał. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie było to sprzeczne z zasadami jego 'gry'. Ale mimo wszystko czuł, jakby zaraz miał zwariować. Jego ciało aż wrzeszczało, błagając o jakikolwiek, nawet najkrótszy dotyk.

-Cholera, Arthur - mruknął Ameryka, pomiędzy pocałunkami. Jego partner zignorował go kompletnie. Alfred zacisnął wargi, zapominając na chwilę o wszystkim dookoła i szybko wysunął rękę spod kolana, a potem gwałtownie chwycił za nadgarstek Anglii, który otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Co ty- - zaczął Arthur, ale wtedy Alfred przyciągnął jego dłoń i wsunął ją sobie pomiędzy nogi.

Anglia oniemiał i spojrzał na niego z otwartymi ustami. Wyraźnie czuł ciepło jego ciała przez materiał jeansów. Kiedy spojrzał w niebieskie oczy zobaczył to samo pragnienie i desperacje, które sam odczuwał. Uśmiechnął się widząc jego nienaturalnie czerwone policzki, a potem znowu zaczął go obsypywać pocałunkami. Powoli zaczął rytmicznie przesuwać dłonią po jego kroczu.

-A-arthur- - wyjąkał Ameryka, ale został uciszony kolejnym pocałunkiem.

-Shh - mruknął cicho Anglia, przesuwając drugą dłoń na jego pierś. Znowu przywarli do siebie, a Alfred wydawał z siebie co chwile ciche jęki. Arthur wdrapał się na jego uda i wsunął obie ręce w jego krótkie włosy. Obaj westchnęli głośno, kiedy ich biodra otarły się o siebie. Ameryka bez zastanowienia przesunął dłonie na plecy kochanka. Wysunął dół białej koszuli z brązowych spodni. Anglia westchnął cicho w jego usta i zaczął rytmicznie poruszać biodrami. Dłonie młodszego państwa zaczęły zachłannie przesuwać się po jego plecach.

Ich ciałami co chwila wstrząsały fale rozkoszy. Alfred nie chciał się przed sobą przyznać, że palce, które zaczęły coraz mocniej szarpać go za włosy sprawiały mu wielką przyjemność. Przesunął dłonie na biodra Anglii, przycisnął go mocno do siebie, a potem delikatnie opuścił jego ciało na kanapę. Zawisł parę centymetrów nad jego twarzą. Przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie bez słowa. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Znowu przywarli do siebie w pocałunku, jakby to miała być ich ostatnia noc w tym świecie.

Im dłużej się całowali, tym szybciej Ameryka przesuwał biodrami po kroczu Anglii. Głośno jęczeli w swoje usta, a wszystko w okół zdawało się rozpływać. Świat przestawał istnieć. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Tylko oni.

Alfred powoli zaczynał czuć, że zbliża się do końca. Przyciskał wargi do rozpalonych ust Arthura, którego ręce zaciskały się na jego plecach. W pewnym momencie jego dłonie przesunęły się i spoczęły na jego twarzy. Anglia odsunął ich twarze od siebie i spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy.

-Alfred - jego głos zabrzmiał w uszach młodszego państwa jak najpiękniejsza muzyka. Chciał się pochylić i obsypać jego spoconą twarz pocałunkami, ale jego dłonie pewnie przytrzymywały go w pewnej odległości od siebie. - Dotknij mnie.

Dla większego efektu Arthur uniósł biodra do góry, żeby zsynchronizować się z ruchami Alfreda. Kiedy znaczenie słów dotarło do niego, szybko przesunął ręce i zaczął się siłować z klamrą paska. Zanim udało mu się to zrobić, Anglia zdążył uwinąć się z jego guzikiem i zamkiem, i wsunął dłoń w jego gwieździste bokserki. Ameryka czując na sobie jego chłodne palce chwycił brązowe spodnie za szlufki i zdarł je z bioder Arthura. Do ich uszu doleciał dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału.

Anglia natychmiast uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Amerykę, który był zajęty ściąganiem jego bielizny.

-Ty idioto, zdurniałeś?! - wrzasnął, starając się mu przeszkodzić. - Moje nowe spodnie z- HN!

Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle i zamieniły się w przeciągły jęk. Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Biodra uniosły się do góry, starając się mocniej otrzeć o dłoń Ameryki.

-Mówiłeś coś? - zapytał, zaraz przy jego uchu. Jego głos był niski, a oddech gorący i głośny.

Anglia nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Zacisnął jedną dłoń na koszuli Alfreda i pociągnął go w swoją stronę, tak, żeby dosięgnąć wargami jego ust. Ameryka nie protestował i poruszył delikatnie biodrami, dopraszając się dotyku.

Zamknęli oczy. Ich usta były otwarte. Chociaż nie mogli skupić się na pocałunkach, ich wargi cały czas były zetknięte. Dyszeli głośno. Ich biodra unosiły się i opadały w równomiernych ruchach. Ameryka zacisnął jedną dłoń na poduszce, zaraz obok blond czupryny Anglii. Ich ciała drżały. Nogi podrygiwały w chaotycznych ruchach.

-A-arthur - wyjęczał Alfred w usta kochanka. Jego paznokcie wbiły się w poduszkę.

-Wiem - wyrzucił z siebie Anglia, bo doskonale rozumieli się bez słów.

Ich usta złączyły się po raz ostatni. Wydali z siebie zduszony jęk, który zabrzmiał jak jeden. Ameryka opuścił biodra, a Anglia uniósł je do góry. Przywarli do siebie, na chwilę zastygli bez ruchu, a potem opadli na kanapę. Oddychali płytko i szybko. Ich kończyny opadły bez życia.

Alfred wtulił głowę w ramie Arthura. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zamknął oczy. Był wykończony. Zaczął odczuwać, że zaczyna powoli odpływać. Do tego poczuł palce pieszczotliwie wplatające się w jego włosy.

-Zdaje się, że przegrałeś - mruknął cicho Anglia. Po samym tonie jego głosu można było usłyszeć, że się uśmiechał.

-Przegrałem - potwierdził sennym głosem i pomiział nosem jego szyję.

Może Ameryka faktycznie przegrał tą rundę i tak samo jak Anglia wcześniej sam wpadł w swoje sidła. Ale potem, kiedy już wzięli razem prysznic i wsunęli się pod ciepłą kołdrę, a Arthur smacznie spał wtulony w jego ramię, trudno było nie powiedzieć, że mimo wszystko dopiął swego


End file.
